


Student Profiles of Class 78th

by KeeperofGates



Series: Danganronpa Student Profiles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofGates/pseuds/KeeperofGates
Summary: Records of Hope's Peak have resurfaced since the Tragedy. Such records include the academy's blueprints, students, and staff.All records have been reviewed by the Future Foundation, and are allowed to be seen by the public.This is one collected files of a single class and events from the past and during the Tragedy.
Series: Danganronpa Student Profiles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Hope's Peak Academy (History)

Hope's Peak Academy was a government-sanctioned co-ed private city-center high school with boarding facilities founded several hundred years before the events of the Tragedy.   
The school was founded by Izuru Kamukura to develop and research the talents of exceptional high school-age children known as Ultimates (Super High School Level stated by Japanese articles).  
Unlike a typical high school, students did not have to participate in entrance exams but instead were scouted by the school itself as Ultimate experts in their field, except for the Ultimate Lucky Student whose talent was determined by winning a lottery draw.  
Before being scouts, students should be already be attending another highschool by requirement, stating that the majority of students are at the minimum age of 16.

Rather than typical school studies, students of Hope's Peak are encouraged to develop their talents, with a practical exam in September halfway through each school year, where it is required to demonstrate their ability.  
Such practical exams were judged by dignitaries and experts while being widely reported by the media to give Hope in the future to the nation.  
Failure of these exams leads to expulsion.  
Students who had successfully graduated from Hope's Peak Academy had the reputation of being guaranteed success in life, where many graduates hold high positions in every field of the professional world.

While it was originally exclusive to those with Ultimate abilities, the school later developed a preparatory school style second facility upon the school grounds known as the Reserve Course to fund the school's research.  
Reserve Course students were not scouted and instead took an entrance exam to attend.   
Successful applicants had to pay a high tuition fee, which would in turn fund the education of the Ultimates.   
Although the Reserve Course technically functioned as a normal - perhaps exclusive - high school, the opportunity to attend was highly competitive due to the brand recognition of the school and the Main Course's reputation for producing future pioneers. I  
t was said that an exceptional student from the Reserve Course may one day be transferred to the Main Course, although no Reserve Course student ever achieved this feat.

The history: After building a several hundred years long reputations of producing exemplary Ultimate graduates who go on to be experts in their profession throughout the professional world, the school built a second school building upon its campus and opened it to non-Ultimate Reserve Course students who paid a fee to attend, where tuition fees funded the continued education and research of the Ultimate students.

During Class 77th's first year, the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case had occurred and The Kamukura Project had proceeded.   
When Class 78th was admitted, the Main Course was moved to the new school building on the main campus.   
An additional Overseas Campus also began construction during this year being managed by alumni and Former Student Council President Kyosuke Munakata.  
The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy took place between the members of the Student Council were killed, except for the Student Council President, Sōshun Murasame.

Despite attempts of a cover-up by The Steering Committee, a video of the debacle prepared by student Junko Enoshima was sent to the students of the Reserve Course.   
This caused demonstrations and protests for several months by Reserve Course Students called "The Parade" by the Steering Committee instead of riots to avoid controversy.  
Due to further meddling from the brainwashing videos given to the Reserve Course Students by Junko Enoshima, the Reserve Course Students eventually stormed the school building, destroying much of it, and killed all of the remaining Main Course students except for Class 78th and the supposed deaths of Class 77-B.

Soon after, Junko Enoshima sent all of the protesting students a brainwashing video, causing them to all commit suicide simultaneously, leading to The Tragedy, the shutdown of Hope's Peak, and the cancellation of the Overseas Campus project - the Overseas Campus eventually became the de facto secret headquarters of the Future Foundation.  
Headmaster Jin Kirigiri and Class 78th converted the old school building into a shelter and lived there peacefully for a year until Enoshima forced Class 78th to participate in a Killing School Life killing game.   
This led to the death of all but 6 students of Class 78th and the execution of Enoshima.

Several months after the Final Killing Game had commenced, Hope's Peak Academy was rebuilt and reopened with former Class 78 student, Makoto Naegi as the new headmaster.

As of current times, there have been five headmasters which include Izuru Kamukura, the academy's founder, Kazuo Tengan the former director, Jin Kirigiri the headmaster during the Tragedy, Monokuma and Makoto Naegi.

The former known staff that has died are Juzo Sakakura the Head of Security, Koichi Kizakura the Talent Scout/Homeroom Teacher, Chisa Yukizome the homeroom teacher, and an unnamed P.E teacher.

The current staff are part of the Future Foundation including Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa, Komaru Naegi and Yasuhiro Hagakure.

While the academy is said to be have been founded several hundred years before the events of the class 78th, by realistic standpoints, it would've been founded around 1936, subtracting 78 (the most recent class batch's number) from 2014 when class 78th started attending Hope's Peak.  
Every year since 1936, it will produce a single class of 16 students where they will spend three years by the Japanese curriculum, making three classes almost every year.


	2. Hope's Peak Academy (Blueprints)

The main campus of Hope's Peak Acadamy is diamond-shaped and approximately (apparently) the size of four regular high-schools.

Divided into quarters, the Eastside contains the facilities and classrooms of Ultimate students, the North containing the old school building, and the west containing the Reserve Course buildings.

The Southside houses the main course's dormitories, including living necessities, a convenience store, a bookstore, and other shops.

The central plaza integrating the four sides acted as a common area.

The main campus of Hope's Peak Academy was diamond-shaped and approximately the size of four regular high-schools. It was divided into quarters, with the Eastside containing the facilities and classrooms for Ultimate students, the Northside containing the old school building, and the Westside containing the Reserve Course buildings. The Southside housed the Main Course's dormitories, as well as their living necessities, such as a convenience store, a bookstore, and other shops. The central plaza acted as a common area.

The old school building, located in the North Quarter, was the location of both the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy and the Killing School Life killing games.

Essentially a self-contained unit containing all facilities needed for a high-end live-in school; several classrooms stacked over five floors, dormitories, a gymnasium, a large catering kitchen and dining room, a library, swimming pool, several restrooms, a laboratory housing an air purifier, a small school store, a trash room with an incinerator, a greenhouse, and a bathhouse with a sauna. 

After it was decided that the building would become the shelter for Class 78th, the students and Jin Kirigiri bolted the windows closed with thick metal plating.

Before the Killing School Life commenced, Junko Enoshima covered the classrooms n gaudy and colorful animal-print wallpapers, vandalized most of the classroom blackboards, and added colored lights. 

She also added surveillance cameras and monitors throughout the school and converted the Data Center into a monitor room in which to view the surveillance footage.

Here are the blueprints for the following floors of the building.

The ground floor is separated into two major parts; the dormitory and living quarters-called "Hotel Despair" during the Killing School Life- and the school area.

The living area contained 15 dorm rooms, a trash room and incinerator, restrooms, a substantial storage room, laundry facilities, a communal bathhouse, swimming pool and sauna, and a large dining room attached to a catering kitchen. 

During the Killing School Life, the living quarters acted as a hub area, with breakfast meetings taking place each morning in the dining area, and secret meetings taking place in the bathhouse which was the only part of the school building which was not monitored by surveillance cameras.

The school area on the ground floor housed two classrooms (1A and 1B), an A/V room, the school store, a nurse's office, restrooms, a data center (containing the Monokuma control room), the entrance to the building (sealed with a large vault door) and the gymnasium. 

The elevator which led to the class trial courtroom in the basement could be accessed from this floor. 

The gymnasium on this floor was also a key location in the building, used repeatedly by Monokuma to gather the surviving students and give them their latest motive.

The dorm rooms, which were situated in the living quarters, each had one room that served as both a sitting room and bedroom with simple wooden furniture, and a private ensuite bathroom. 

During the Killing School Life, as with most rooms in Hope's Peak Academy, they were monitored by security cameras and had a monitor mounted on the wall from which Monokuma gave wake-up calls, night-time alerts, and other school announcements. 

The default design of the room featured color-coded bedding based on the gender of the occupant - pink for girls and blue for boys. 

Even during the Killing Game, the students were able to decorate their dorm rooms however they chose according to their tastes and personality.

The second floor holds the Library and Archives, the swimming pool, and classrooms 2-A and 2-B. 

Leading to the pool area are boy and girl changing rooms. 

Within the men's restroom on this floor is a secret room, containing secret documents and files about Hope's Peak Academy that were later discarded by Enoshima herself.

The third floor's Rec room is direct across from the stairs leading to the second floor. To the left is the Art Room and a storage room. To the right is the Physics Lab, which contains an air purifier and another storage room. Classrooms 3-A and 3-B are also on this floor.

Floor Four contains the Music Room, the Staff Room, the Headmaster's Office, the Chemistry Lab, and Classrooms 4-A and 4-B. The Data Processing Room is also on this floor and is kept locked; it connects to the Monokuma Control Room.

The fifth and top floor contains a dojo, along with the Biology Lab, which doubles as a morgue. 

The Greenhouse is found here, however, when the school was converted into a shelter, the windows were covered and painted sky blue and artificial sun lamps were installed. 

Classrooms 5-A and 5-B are next to each other, and classroom 5-C is near the Biology Lab. 

5-C is covered in blood and body chalk lines, likely a result of The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy

Before The Tragedy, the basement was used for The Izuru Kamukura Project.

For the Second Killing Game, it was converted into a grand room for the Class Trials.

Separately is a trash dump where Headmaster Makoto Naegi ends up after an artificial intelligence known as Alter Ego saves him from execution.

To exit the dump, there is a long ladder to a hatch that leads to the trash room.

The new Hope's Peak building that opened in the 78th year of running, is a tall tower-like structure with many floors that cascade near the upper levels. 

Main Course students were transferred from the Old School Building into the newer one after its construction was completed.

Other buildings included the Biology building that contained Yasuke Matsuda's Neurology laboratory, the Neuroscience Institue located on the third floor of Science Build, faculty buildings, and the Hope's Peak Academy's Steering Committee room where the yearly drawing of the ultimate Lucky Student is located and ongoing projects


End file.
